


Far To Young To Die

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hardcore Feels, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tears, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to be going to hell in the Welch family. Every kid has something to hide, leaving the family in ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Florence, I swear. You're sick as a fuckin dog." 

"Shut up, Iz..." Florence held her stomach, her other arm wrapped around the white toliet bowl. She had been in that same position the whole night. Isabella was right behind her, rubbing her back and holding her hair. 

"Tell me if you're gonna get sick again, babe. Im gonna go get you some water." Isabella said, kissing Florence on her neck. Florence shuddered against Isa's cold lips pressing on her burning skin. 

"I will..." Florence said, watching Isa leave. Her eyes followed Isa's hips sway as she walked. Another sigh, and Florence couldnt help but smile. Over the past few months the two had been a couple, and still everything about Isa still pulled on her heartstrings. The way she moved her hips, those bright blue eyes, her signature black eye shadow that got everywhere on their bed. Everything, and Florence had fallen, hard. She hoped Isa felt the same. Felt the same loving tears in her eyes when they said 'I love you.' 

Florence shuddered once more, coughing a bit into the toliet. She didnt know what had gotten her so sick, no drinking, no rotten food. Her mind wandered and she just sighed. She couldnt be pregant. Right? The last time she had sex with a guy was months ago. And that was with....Shit, Florence thought. It was bad enough knowing you slept with someone you'd never see again, it was worse when you cant even remeber their name. 

She rubbed her stomach, her imagination taking control. What if she had a child? A litle boy or girl to raise with Isa. She smiled, hoping, more like praying, they would get to that point. But, now was not the time. Granted the tours were over. They were on a break. Still, the two had only been together for 3 months. But, this 3 months felt like so much more. She guessed they were a couple before they even were really a couple. Florence sighed at that thought, being with Isa just like this. Forever. It was one of her most comforting thoughts.

"Back, cutie." Isa said, holding a small red cup for Flo to sip on. 

Florence took it greatfully, sipping cautiouly. "Isabella...What if we had a baby?" Florence said, her hand searching for Isa's, only resting when their finger were interlocked. 

Isa chuckled softly. "Sure. You preggers or something bollocks like that?" She said, still giggling. Truthfully, Isa didnt think their relationship would last this long. Not 3 months. But, she knew it wasnt 3 months. The girls were together for longer and Isa hd to admitt it. 

"I-I dont know, Iz." Florence said, no laughter in her tone. Isa stopped and kissed Flo's hand. Searching for those emerald eyes she so dearly loved.

"Well, when did you have sex last?" Isa asked, worry growing.

"This morning, with you." Florence said, trying yo lighten the mood a tad. Isa couldnt help but chuckle and smile.

"I meant when was the last time you had sex with a guy?" 

"Over 3 months ago. I'd never cheat on you, darling."

"I know...I'll get a test, and when it says negative, we'll talk more about this child thing. "

"What if it's positive?" Florence asked, Isa could see the tears in her eyes. Isa kissed her neck again.

"Than, we'll discuss baby names instead. I'm think FJ." Isa said, helping Florence up. Florence stared down at Isa, confused.

"FJ?" She asked, curious.

"Florence Junior. Its perfect." 

Florence couldnt stop laughing as Isa lead her back to their bedroom. 

"We'll have to get rid of your clothes." Isa said, pulling Florence's dirty shirt over her head. She handed Florence a clean pair of knickers and a Metallic tee shirt. Florence scoffed and groaned, putting on the fresh clothes.

"Fine. Than we move it into the shoflt. Its already a closet." Florence said, smiling and poking Isa's ribs as Isa changed.

"That you still havent come out of yet." Isa said, the Grumpy tee shirt going on. 

Florence groaned again, curling up under the blankets. "I dont see why I have too."

"Because I want my girlfriend to be standing loud and proud, waving her bisexual flag in the air. While I wave my rainbow one." Isa said, kissing down Flo's neck. Florence couldnt help but laugh loudly at that. 

"Fine. Fine. Just get over here and we can have a repeat of this morning." 

Isa smiled and bit her neck, hand diving under Florence's shirt. "Anything for you babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test Time along with 2 new deatils

The next morning, Isa woke up quietly before Flo. She grabbed a mixed outfit and darted down the street to the nearest store. Buying one test she hustled back, not wanting to worry Florence. When she got back, Florence was already in the bathroom. Throwing up.

"Flossie." Isa said, locking the door and hustling to be by Isa's side. 

"Did you get it?" Florence asked, her lithe frame shaking.

"Mhm. Here." Isa gently handed Isa the test. A bit of awakardness filled the room and Isa left the bathroom in silence. Worry and panic filled Florence to the brim as shaky hands took the testing strip our of the box. Isa laid on their bed, her heart pounding. She could hear Florence gently pacing. Each of their hearts pushed as the test finally read, positive. Florence all but fainted. 

"I-Isa...Isabella..." Florence stammered, her voice rising in pitch. The sink helping hold her shaky legs up. Isabella was in their her arms around Florence's waist. She saw the blue plus, knowing the answer. 

"Well, FJ is alive.." Isa whispered, trying to lighten the mood. Florence just smiled, she had always wanted children, and with Isa. It seemed this baby would have a home. 

"I need to tell someone..." Florence said, Isa felt her chest heaving. No tears just stressed, Isa thought. 

Isa sighed, knowing as soon as she let Flo go, Gracie, JJ, and her would be texting. Back and forth, until her phone blew up. "I know." Was all that Isa said, letting Florence go. Flo stumbled into the next room. Giddy, nervous, and all around scared she picked up the phone. The text at the top, changed her expression. 

"Isa...We need to go home...Now..." Florence said. Her phone buzzing. The day was full of highs and lows, she thought. Isa nodded, knowing what she meant. Leading Florence to the car, being extra careful. The two drove, Florence biting on her nails as they got closer and closer. Isa thought Flo wanted to the family in person. No, she was way off. The text had read, Mum found out. Hurry and get over here. 

 

Florence could hear the yelling from outside the house. It was consant. And it seemed like her whole family was in on it. Quickly she made her way up, Isa trailing behind her. Once in side she was the yelling. It shook her inside and out, memories from the past entering the present. Blending and bleeding into one. But instead of her mother and father yelling. It was her mother and sister. While her brother was in tears, sitting near the corner. 

"What the hell?!" Florence screamed, over the two. Her mother stopped along with Gracie. They turned to face Florence. She could see the tear marks running down Grace's cheeks. Bright red, her eyes darting blue as new tears casaceded down her cheeks. 

"Your brother and sister are...Are monsters..." Her mother said, looking at Florence.

"Dont you dare say that..." Florence said, stepping in front of her sister.

"Why? Because its true?!" Her mother responed, not scared of her daughter.

"Its not true...They are human...Beautiful, perfect, humans." Florence said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Have they even told you what they are?" 

Florence nodded her head yes. Her hand reaching for Gracie's. 

"I know all about the two...They were scared to come out because of this...Which is why, I was scared to come out too..." Florence said, her voice wavering with every word. She tried to stay strong. She needed to be the protective older sister. She needed to save her younger siblings.

"Florence...You're not..." Her mother said. Looking dead into her eyes.

 

"Im bisexual, Mum...JJ must have told you about his boyfriend. And Gracue must have told you about Alex..." She said, staring back. Not blinking. She stood taller, her chest still shaking. 

"...My children....Y-You're going against everything, we've taught you...What the church has taught you.." 

"I dont care...I fell in love...With my girlfriend..." She looked towards Isa and smiled, tears falling down. Black lines streaked down from her mascara. 

"I cant believe it...I failed as a parent..." She said, and Florence could feel Gracie's hand squeeze hers.

"You didnt fail...I fell in love with another guy...Its nothing you can change. I love the way he holds me, the way he makes me feel. The butterflies. The kisses. The cuddles..." JJ stopped, smiling softly thinking about Maki. 

"Just like you fell for Pete." Gracie said, "Me and Alex are the same way. They are wonderful. They make me giggle and smile. Laugh and love. They make me want more. They make me feel again..." 

 

Florence's mother sat down, shaking her head. "When you all come crying back to me, when these relationships turn to hell. I'll be here to say I told you so..." She said. "I still love you all....More than you'll ever know. But, you let me down....I have one boy who is gay. A daughter who is pansexual. Dating a nonbianry person...And Florence is bi...I have no straight kids..." She said, chuckling softly. "I need a drink." She contunied.

"Your daughter is also dating Isabella Summers...With a suprise on the way.." Florence said, her hand on her stomach. Florence watched her mother pause, and stand. Her hand going to Florence's belly. She felt a sharp pain, and Evelyn felt the small thud of a kick against her palm. 

"At least I know Isabella will take care of you.." Eveyln said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby time...Time Skip six months. Very Short Chapter.

It had been chaotic getting Florence out of the press. It was almost impossible to get her out of the press when the whole band along with her family were sitting in the waiting room in Camden's biggest hospital. 

People stared. Looking at the group. Everyone was there. All the RoadWhores, Chris, Tom, Rusty, Rob. Mairead and her little Arlo Lion. 

The group talked generally, smiling at one another. Chris and Rob had already tried to get Florence to name the baby after them. But, Tom had made the point that he was the best out of the three. Isa had promptly told them to screw off. But, it didnt stop the arguing. 

"Im better. Anyone can play drums or guitar. Harps are the best." Tom said, smiling at Rob and Chris.

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Dont play that card, Tom. Every one knows drummers are the heart throbs of bands." Maried kissed his cheek and Chris wrapped his arm round her waist. 

"See? I got the most beautiful woman. Only drummers do." Chris finished, a soft smile on his face

"Okay. First off, Im sorry to both of you. But Robert Jr, is going to play gutiar. And Im gonna be the best uncle. " Rob finsished, laughing at Tom's confused look.

"Oh hell n-" Tom began, but Isa came out of the room. Tears welled in her eyes and she just smiled. 

"Sorry to bother you all...But, I thought you'd want to met your new niece...." Isa said, very softly. The boys glared at Isa. "A girl?" Rob said. "A girl dosnt want to be named Rob, tho." He said, looking at Isa. Tom punched his arm and they all stood. Isa lead them into the small room.

Florence was covered in swear. Her red hair tied in a messy, emerald eyes looked at the small baby girl, swaddled in her arms. Big brown eyes looked at Florence and she smiled happily. "Hello, beautiful..." Florence said, kissing the top of the girls bald head.

Isa smiled seeing the two. "Babe, Mae has some vistors..." She said, looking at the guys. The almost ran in. Chris even giggled a bit at the baby. Florence just held her baby closer. She smiled, her family coming in behind th group. Soon, the tiny room was filled with so many people. It was so very croweded.

"So, her name is Mae...Mae Sage Welch...And I love her with all my heart..." Isa said, kissing Florence gently on her lips.

"Daughter of a machine and a robot. Let's see how it plays out." Tom said, smiling at the two. One by one each memeber of the band came up, hugging and holding the small child until it was just Isa anf Florence left. 

"The doctor said, we could go home shortly." Florence said, watching as Mae gently closed her eyes. "We're a family...Its perfect.." Isa softly kissed Florence's lips again. Florence smiled into it. 

Isa never let Florence's hand go as they watch Mae drift off to sleep. They watched Mae's tiny hands gently grasp out, reaching for anything. They ended up on Florence's lips. They played with them a bit, until Florence started to giggle. 

"Hand off, Mae. Those lips are mine." Isa said, joklinly. The kissed once more. Mae and Isa slowly drifting off to sleep. Florence watched the two, she'd never been happier in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be skipping ahead a bit, as will the other chapters. Mae is now 5.

"Kickdrum beating in my chest again!" Mae sang, (Coffee's For Closers) blaring out of Isa's record player. She danced, singing along to the words. Her brown hair was short and curly, bouncing on her shoudlers as she danced. 

Isa laughed, smiling. Her recording studio was now taking place in her bed and this was the funniest way to make Mae happy. Mae was singing more and more, following in her mum Flo's footsteps. Flo and Isa never told her to shut up though. Together the two just sang along and watched their little girl twirl.

"Look, I got mummy Flossie's lungs!" Mae said, pulling down the leather lungs down. Isa jumped, glaring at her daughter. Blue eyes matched shiny brown ones. Isa didnt look away. Her usual sweet kind voice was replaced with a darker strict one. "Put them down, Mae." Isabella said. This wasnt the first time Mae had done this, pulling their awards, paintings, and Lungs down. She even knocked down all of Isa's records one day.

"......Fine..." Mae sighed, placing them back onto the hook they hung from. She frowned, pouting. 

Isa sighed, looking at the charming young girl. She had the worst fake pout frown ever. It made Isa crack up every time because of how cartoonish it was. "What's up, buttercup?" Isa said, arms wrapping around her daughter. She pulled her into bed and sat her between her legs. Isa never let go of the little girl.

"I cant sing like Mummy Flo...I dont have her lungs.." Mae said, turning to face Isa. Tears in her eyes and it seemed to be a real frown. 

"Awwww...Its okay baby. Not many people can sing like Mum Flo. I know I cant." Isa replied, kissing Mae's forehead.

"But, I wanna sing like her. And I need those lungs to sing like her." Isa looked at her and the fake comical frown was back. Isa giggled, smiling. "Well, I think you sing better without them." 

Mae's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "R-Really?" She asked, climbing into Isa's lap. Isabella nodded her head yes, and Mae snuggled her mum. "Thank you! I-Im gonna go sing than!" Mae said, her bright big brown eyes almost glowing with happieness. "I know, the flowers wanna here..." Mae charged out of their room, pausing to growl at Florence's Lungs before she ran outside into the their over grown garden. 

Isa sighed, shaking her head in disbelif. The past few years had been magical. Her and Florence were closer than ever. They had a beautiful, wonderful, amazing daughter. And somehow a new album was in the recording process. 

"What was that about?" Florence said, looking outside and into the garden. Seeing Mae belting out 27, to the roses and heads of cabbage.

"She was trying to where your lungs again and I told her she sings better with out them. Now, she's singing the whole Folie a´ Duex album to our plants. " Florence chuckled, walking towards Isa. She planted a chaste kiss to her lips, falling on the bed, heels and all. "That's fuckin adorable." She said, shaking her head in utter amazment. 

"She really wants to sing like you, babe." Isa said, wrapping her arm round Flo. Flo sighed and just snuggled against Isa. A crack of thunder followed by the sound of rain pounding against the ground signaled the omen that Mae was to come in. The two looked outside to see their daughter trying to still sing. She was already drenched, and Florence and Isa called her in. "But, they wanna hear more." Mae yelled back, the couple could still see Mae's bright smile on her face. "Inside, now. Uncle Rob and Chris are coming over." Florence said, even suprising Isa.  
Mae squealed happily dashing through the mud.  
She ran in, bring mud along with water into their house.

"Holy hell, Bella." She said, looking at Mae. Mae's short brown hair was sticking to her face because of how much rain. Mud caked her shoes and speckled her arms. "Ooooh. Bad word mummy Flo." She said, giggling a bit.

Isa couldnt erase her smile. Shuffling cloer to Flo, Isa spoke softly. She whispered in Flo's ear. "If Rob and Chris are coming over, we can got out and leave Mae all muddy for them." Isa said, smirking. "I have a better idea." Flo whispered back.

"Mum and I are going out, for a date. But, your Uncle's would love to hear you sing. The whole night okay?" Florence said, blushing. Isa smacked her shoulder still laughing. Mae's eyes went big and she smiled, her rosy cheeks full. Eyes filled with joy. 

"Okay! I'll do it!" Mae squealed, hugging her mums. They hugged back, the front door opening. "Lovebirds, we're hear. Please, dont let us walk in like last tour." Chris yelled from the bottom of the stairwell. Florence kissed Mae' head, soon she was racing downstairs into Rob and Chris's arms. 

Florence turned, a devlish smirk in her eyes. "Come 'on babe. Its time for a night out, finally." Florence kisses Isa's hand taking it and interlacing her fingers with her own. Mae was already singing as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae is now 15. Florence was out with Sophie while Isabella was with Mae. Mae was gone. She had snuck out. Isa soon finds her at a pub.

"Sleep...I love you, but its been along day..." Mae said, kissing Isa's head. The clock read 9. Isa smiled, looking at her daughter. She had defentinely grown up. Tall, taller than Florence, almost six feet tall. Long straight brown hair with those deep dark brown eyes. She looked beautiful, but she was so timid. Isa didnt understand how she was her daughter. 

She was like how Florence used to act. But Mae was a good student, didnt sneak out, not drugs, and no drinking. She was perfect. Isa shook her head as she watched her daughter run up the stairs, water in her hand. It seemed impossible. How did this little angel come from Isabella and Florence? Known for partying, drinking, and drugs. 

Isa just smiled again. She turned her attention back to the TV. Smiling as she watched. While upstairs, Mae was getting ready. She switched out of her clothes quickly. Going from sweatpants to skinny jeans in 2 seconds flat. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. Long legs with black skinny jeans. Big, baggy royal blue Adias sweatshirt held close. She quickly put on her boots and grabbed her case. Sighing, she tossed the case into the patch of grass outside by the road. She grabbed onto the branch outside of her window and she was down, running across the blocks until she saw the night sky and Camden's nightlife.

 

Isabella turned to face the clock, 9:30. Probably should go check on Mae, she thought standing up. She turned, ready to go up the steps until she heard a very familiar voice. She faced the TV, lights lit up the dark room and she saw Mae. Tall with her hood over her head. Rain pounded where she was, but the reporter next to her didnt stop asking her questions.

"So, tell us. Who are you and what your name is?" The repoter asked, Mae shivered and smiled at the camera.

"Name's Nikki Summers and I am the lead singer and guitarist for the band CityView Parkway. " She said, smiling again. 

"And you're preforming tonight?"

 

Mae's face lit up and she looked back, right into the camera like she was staring at Isa. Isa's rage bubbled inside her. Grinding her teeth and almost growling at the screen. My perfect daughter, she thought. Is sneaking out to preform at an all night pub. Where god knows what could happen to her with those drunks. 

"Yea. I am..." Mae said, blushing and staring at her feet. Reminding Isa of Florence. Oh Florence was gonna be pissed.

"What do you think of the mystery?" The reporter asked, curious.

"What do you mean?" Mae asked.

"The mystery. Florence Welch, from Florence + The Machine is said to have a child. Do you have any idea who it might be?" 

 

Mae chuckled at the irony. "Ummm...No..I dont. I dont even really like FATM very much. But its her buisness not yourse. Just give Florence some rest." And with that the TV was off, Isa knew what pub. The one right over three blocks. Mae was gonna get her ass handed to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mum Isa is a tad pissed...

Isa could hear the music blasting from outside. Mae's voice was startling. Sounding like a deeper grainy version of Flornece's. 

She hurried in there. Watching from the back of the pub as her daughter sang along with the drums. She paused, smiling as a small crowd formed in front if the stage. "Well, We're CityView Parkway. And our first song tonight is Alpha Dog by FallOut Boy...Let's kill it." Mae reached into her case, pulling out a sleek black gutair a busted amp soon following. She plugged it in and began. Isa's anger slightly faded as she watched her daughter. She sang loudly, eyes closed as she played faster, matching the pace the drummer kept. 

"Alpha Dog and oh oh Omega Love!" Mae sang, her lungs burned but she didnt stop. She needed to keep playing. Prove to her moms she didnt need there help anymore. Not like this anyway. She knew if her moms found about this they'd try and help. But, this is what she wanted to get away from. Make her own instead of being the daughter of Florence Welch and Isabella Summer. She needed, no she wanted, to make it herself. Once the song was over, Mae opened her eyes, staring at the crowd as they cheered. 

Isa clapped, but her anger didnt fade. She was still pissed. And she knew this wouldnt go over with Florence well. She was gonna be pissed. And probably yell at her daughter for an hour or so. Mae, sighed happily. Being on the stage was sonething so amazing. Nothing could stop this feeling of rush ir happieness. It was something un heard of. 

Isabella glared at her daughter but never met her eyes. She would sit and watch the rest of the set and than yell and rip her off the stage. One more song, Isa thought. She preseed her back against the wall and rolled her eyes. No matter what she was proud and this was, well. It was amazing. Yet, still pissed she seemed happy.

Mae giggled, taking a sip of water. Making her way to the keyboard area. She looked for Dawn. Her best friend who happened to be Sophie's daughter. "Dawn?" She asked, peering around. Finally she had found her, getting drinks for the bar. Mae smiled, kissing Dawn's cheek as she took a sip from the beer. Isa watched, seeing the two girls get closer. Kissing softly, the drummer tossed a stick at the two. "Arlo, I swear stop!" Dawn yelled, placing her hands on each side of Mae's face. She pulled her down kissing her hard in her lips. The crowd cheered and Mae had never been happier. Isa was beyond confused along with pissed. Alro, Dawn, and Mae...The childern of the band are out drinking, partying, playing a set as another band. Shit, Bella thought. 

Finally Mae pulled away and booped her nose. Standing, she was pumped. Ready to burst into the next song. " This is Sweet Nothing." She said quickly and began. The guitar behind her held by a black strap. Isa watched the group. Her anger grew more and more. Knowing that the groups parents didnt know where the hell they were. "No! NOPE! YOU'RE GOING THE FUCK HOME!" Isabella yelled, running onto the stage. Mae almost fainted


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is here.

Mae saw Isa run up on stage. At the sight of her, Mae's chest and heart started to pound. She couldnt lose it all. Everything she'd worked for, the new life, new clothes, the songs. Her voice was her own, not her parents. Not her mom's and not FATM's. 

"Get your ass over here...All of you are fucking grounded. " Isa said, grabbing Mar by her arm. Mae pulled away. Still shellshocked. Isa's eyes went wide, feeling her daughter start to pull away. "You're going hom...Now..." Isa said, flames in her eyes.

"N-N...No..." Mae said, staring at the ground. Isa scoffed, stepping closer. She was inches from Mae's face. Her teeth grinded and clenched. "What did you just say?"

"I-I...I said no, mum...Im staying here and finishing my set..." Mae said. "No...Im telling you no..." Isa repsoned. Mae just shook, anger growing. Something deep down snapped and she was pissed. She wasnt their perfect daughted like they thought she was. Mae was someone different. They couldnt control her. No one could. And this was her one chance to be free from her parents expectation. She looked into Isa's eyes. They were sparkled with tears. Isa's were filled with anger and disapointment. "You are going home now, or ..."She paused not knowing what to say...I'll get the whole band on your ass..." Isa threatened. 

"What? Were you going to say my dad? Or my other idiot mum?!" Mae yelled back, tears streamung down her face. "Oh, wait. I dontvhave a dad. Because my mum dosnt know who the hell she fucked... You dont know who the hell your fuckin girlfriend slept with. And for all you know, she could be sleeping with him still! You think she's changed but Florence is still the same drunken batshit crazy woman you knew before...."

Isa could have smacked her. She thought she would have. Instead, she grabbed Mae by her arm and drug her out to the car. Isa may be small but she was feisty. "Let me go!" Mae yelled, trying and failing to get away. She was thrown into the car. The door slammed shut and they were off before Mae could open the door. 

The ride home was quiet once Mae knew she wasnt leaving. Once home, Mae got out by herself. She saw that Florence was home. Shaking her head she ran up the steps, entering the strangely silent house. Isa soon followed. Before Mae could run upstairs and hide, Isa grabbed her by her sweatshirt. Yanking her into the living room. She pushed her onto the couch. 

"I should have smacked you...My parents would have..." Isa said, looking down at her daughter. Mae shuddered, feeling Isacs icy blue eyes peirce through her. "Straighten up..." Florence said, entering the room. Cup of tea in hanf. She kissed Isa and smilef at her. The tea was for Isa. "Here babe...You've done enough tonight..." Another kiss and Isa took a sip of her tea. Sitting down on the piano bench, Isa watched Florence stare at her daughter.

"Im not angry that you kissed Dawn....Not angry that you stole Rob's amp....Not angry that you really even went out to play...Im angry that you started to drink...Have you not seen what drinking has done to me or your mother?!" Florence yelled, pacing back and forth. Mae just laughed a bit and sighed. "You dont fuckin get it..." Mae said, quietly.

"Dont get what?! That you would rather drink and party instead of just ask for helo with music. If you did, you wouldnt be playing at dingy pubs." Florence spoke, stopping her pace.

"No! I dont want your help...I dont need you two...Not anymore..." Mae said, standing. 

"You do need my help! Otherwise you wouldnt be drinking to numb the pain!" Flo shouted, stepping closer to her daughter. Mae moved her long brown hair out of her eyes and ground her teeth.

"Yea cause I need help from the fuckin raging alcholic about drinking!" Mae yelled back sarcatically. 

Florence clenched her fist, she was beyond pissed. She was long gone. And Isa knew she was. There wasnt anything stopping her.

 

"Shut the hell up, Mae...You dont know what alchol can d-"

"Oh, I know what it does....It makes mistakes like me...And...I-I..." Mae clenched her jaw, tears falling. "It makes you forget that who ever you fucked is my dad! A-And you've never once tried to find him...Not once!....All I get is this..." She pointed to Isa. "She's not my mum...Or my dad...She's not my parent..." Mae said, and before either of the two could respond, Mae was gone upstairs. Her door slammed shut and the two were left alone.

Isa had felt her headt shatter. Tears in her eyes she silently cried. Florence's arms wrapped aroynd Isa. She hugged her. Long kisses were given and tears wiped. "I love you...So much...You're as much or more as a mom to her as I am." Florence whispered to Isa. Flo reached for the tea cup, digging into the very bottom of the cup. There was a clink and she grabbed Isa's hand. "You're my one and only. And I will never let you go..." Florence said. The ring sliding onto Isa's finger gently. Fitting perfectly. "W-Will you ma-" Isa cut her off, a passionate and long kiss was given between the two. "I do..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae sneaks out and Florence searches for her.

Mae slammed the door shut. Her face bright red and puffy from crying. Tears still fell as she grabbed her backpack. Filling it with clothes and music. She didnt need anything else. She looked for her guitar, realzing she had left it at the pub.

"Fuck...Meet me at the pub, Dawn." She said, leaving a voicemail. She hustled, grabbjng her stuff and sneaking out the same window she snuck out of not a day ago.

"I love you..But, we have a very sly daughter..." Isa said, her arms never leaving Florencecs wasit. Florence just nodded her head. Sighing as she kissed down Isa's neck. Isa smiled softly. The lights were dimmed. The two only seen as sihloutes. "I love you too...So much more than you'll ever know..." Florence said, her fingers tracing Isabella's soft lips that she so dearly loved.

The house was silent for once. Isabella snuggled into Florence. And for once Florence protected her. She was the rock Isa needed. Isa shivered and Florence just held her closer. Never wanting her to leave. Slowly the two drifted off to sleep. Until thunder shook the house. Rattling Florence to her bones. Isa coughed, moving away from Florence in a restless way. Florence sighed, kissing Isa's head she walked upstairs, checking on her daughter. 

The door creaked open and Florence saw the open window. A new wave of anger and fear washed over her. In a panic she scribbled down a note for Isa and ran outside, fear building up inside. Tears hit the pavement matching the rain as she ran blindly into downtown Camden.

Outside the rain came down in sheets. Mae shivered, sitting outside the pub. Guitar case and back back on. Humming softly into the cold bitter night. "Mae! Get in..." Dawn shouted, her black Lincoln pulling up. Smiling Mae darted in. Slamming the door shut. 

Mae kissed Dawn's cheek quickly as they pulled out of the parking lot. Together they crused down Mass Ave, only stopping at red lights. Mae blushed, staring at Dawn. She looked beautiful even in the neon lights of Camden. Long blonde hair and perfect green eyes, she looked amazing. Mae blushed even more, knowing where the two were going. They were headed to Dawn's loft. 

Dawn was 3 years senior to Mae. And she had her own loft where the two hung out. There, theg smoked and drank. Making out and blaming it on the drugs or drinks. Mae knew she fancied Dawn, but she didnt know about Dawn's feelings. Together they drove in silence, reaching Dawn's loft in peace. They baiscally ran up the stairs. Eager to see how many shots the other could take. 

Florence Welch darted through the streets, back alleys, and through crowds of people. The rain blurred the shapes together. Slowly she was breaking down. Hope fading away with each step. Tears poured out onto the streets. Coughing, she shuddered. It was getting colder and Flo didnt know how much longer she could last before she'd be defeated. That's when she saw the yellow headlights and her world came to a screeching stop. The last thing Florence saw were the neon lights fading softly into nothing. The last thing she felt was her own blood, pooling around her. And the last thing she heard was the screeching halt of the car.

 

Isa woke up to a silent house. Her phone was blaring Cosmic Love, Florence's ringtone. She ran over there, her heart pounding as she answered.

"H-Hello? Florence, where the hell are you?" Isa said, swearing she saw something in the darkest corner of the room.

 

"Florence is here at Camden's hostiapal...Isa she w-was hit..." Rob said, Isa could hear him holding back sob. "I-I cant..Chris tell h-her...I cant.." Rob said, holding the nearly shattered phone to Chris. Chris took it, wiping tears away. "She's in a coma, Iz...." He said, finally. 

Isa could feel her heart shatter. She didnt care anymore. She grabbed her jacket, and hate. Storming outside into the pounding rain. Nothing was letting up tonight. 

"I-I'll be right there..." Isa said, hanging up. She drove in silence. Not wanting to believe any of it until she saw it.

Once at the hospital, Isa found Florence's room. She laid on the plain cot. Red hair drenched in rain but caked in her own blood. Isa could see the sitches going from Florence's collar bone and down her chest. That's when Isa broke down. Falling to her knees she shook. Her breathe rattling through her frame. She didnt dare look back up at her love. Rob and Mark quickly came up and grabbrd her shoulders. Holding her tight they whispered sweet nothings into her ears. Telling her it'd be fine. Even though the two knew it wouldnt be. 

Finally Isa stood. Her shirt was soaked from her own tears, brethe still never even. "I'll...I'll n-never let y-y-you go...E-Ever.." Isa said, her fingers interlocking with Flo's. Quietly and with shaky movements, Isa took off the diamond ring Flornexe had propsed to with. Never letting her go she slide the ring onto Florence's finger. Two rings, Isa's and a matching one that Flo had gotten, clinked. Together, they read Cosmic Love. 

More tears and Isa cried, breaking into nothing. She shouted, screaming. The world was a blur as she fought to hold onto the love of her life. Tears welled and she couldnt see. She scratched at her arms, blood gently falling but she couldnt feel anything. All she felt was numbness. A sense of dying she had never felt before. She wanted to die. She was sinking into a depression she had only felt once before. 

That's where Isa lay, waiting for her beautiful fiancee to wake. Never ever letting her go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few weeks and the band still cant find Mae. But, Isa gets a phone call. Short Chapter, rebuilding relationships slowly.
> 
> Warning  
> Underage Sexual Content. Not a ton. But enough to be get Isa a bit pissed.

"Isa, you need to eat something." Rob said, his hand on her shoulder. Isa just shuddered, not wanting to move. She had been by Florence the whole time. She didnt know what else to do. The band was out looking for Mae, but to no prevail.

It felt like a hole was cut out of her heart. Needing to be filled only by her family. Everything was taken from her quicker than she could react. And now all she had left was the band, a missing daughter, and a barely breathing wife.

"I...I dont need anything...Im fine." Isa replied. Rob just shook his head, not knowing what else to do. "If we find Mae she's going to need her mom back..." Rob spoke, trying to sound bigger but his voice was wavering.

"She left us...To her, Im not her mom anyway.." Isa bit her lip, fighting back tears as she said those words. The two had so many good memories. Mae and her were buddies. Closer than anyone. Isa paused, wiping a stray tear before it fell onto the blanket.

Rob just shook his head again and left the room. Isa sighed, her breathing shaky and uneven. Glancing out the window, memories began flooding back to her. A mix of laughter, giggles, and kisses. The family was happy. Mae got older but she still seemed down to earth. But, now. Isa saw what Mae had really been doing. 

Trying to break away from everything and everyone who had given her a name. Isa admired it, but still. We could help her, Isa thought. She sighed and slouched back, looking at Florence. She had been cleaned up, stitches and treatment given. But, still gone...

She closed her eyes. Laying down, her phone rang. Mae's ringtone. In a rush Isa grabbed it. "Mae! Mae where are you?!" Isa pleaded, but there wasnt any answer. 

"Oh fuck..." Mae said, a moan following through the speaker. She hadnt heard Isa. But, she did buttdial her. Isa ground her teeth together, listening in disgust at her daughter. That's when Isa started yelling into the phone. "MAE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She yelled, the moans stopped and Isa heard a groggy voice answer. "We're just getting to sleep, Ms. Summers. I swear, I'll take good care of your daughter. She's one fine girl." Dawn said, and Isa could hear the alchol on her voice. They hung up before Isa could get another word out, but she was pissed. And she knew where they were. Kissing Florence once more, Isa grabbed Rob and Chris. Driving to Dawn's loft.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of yelling in this Chapter.

Dawn had Mae in her arms. Her cold hands placed over warm skin. Together to two held each other. Dawn was snoring and Mae just kissed her cheek, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the soft beat of their hearts racing.

They didnt hear Isa or Rob enter the flat. Isa had a key and she was to pissed to really think about breaking and entering. Rob searched the house, but Isa heard the snoring coming from the bed room. She stood in the doorway, a softer gaze looked at the two. Dawn had Mae in her arms, spooning her. Mae was turned to face Dawn. Her legs and arms wrapped around her. The blanket held them even closer. 

A bit of Isa's anger slowly started to fade looking at the two. Of course she was with Dawn, the two were basically a couple. Isa smiled. The two reminded her of Florence and her back when they took pictures together cuddled up or almost kissing. 

With a soft chuckle, tears welled in Isa's eyes. Softer than a mouse, Isa gently walked up to the two. She nudged Dawn and Mae awake. Dawn woke up with a scream, clutching at Mae. 

"What the fu-" Mae stopped, seeing Isabella. Tears in her eyes, she pulled away and hugged her mum. Isa paused, hugging back. She held her daughter, never wanting to let her go. 

Dawn smiled at the two. Mae just held her mum as close as she could. Over the past few weeks she had been with Dawn, she realized what she said. She never intended to make Isa cry. She was just angry and scared. 

Isa stood on her tip toes, kissing the top of Mae's heaf. She remebered when Mae was so small. Florence would hold her and Isa would come home from the studio. Seeing Flo and Mae asleep on the couch, John Oliver on the TV.

Or when Florence went to record the vocals, Isa would stay home. The two would play hide and go seek. Mae would always hide in the laundry hamper or in the shower. And whenever Isa found her, they'd hug and Bella would tickle her until Mae smiled.

Now when she hugged Mae, she still felt the small tiny girl in her arms. Another smile and Mae looked up at Isa. "Im sorry....I know you're probably mad, but Im so so sorry...Please, dont be angry." 

Isa wiped a few tears from Mae's eyes. "You're okay...I love you. You're my daughter. Just dont you dare run away again."

Mae nodded her head, crying a bit more when Rob came in. "We need to go back to the hospital....James is there, looking for Mae." Rob said, as Bella and her parted.

"James?" Mae asked, curious.

"He says he come here for his daughter."


End file.
